drakoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sanguians
Sanguians are a civilized humanoid race native to the Tillsisk Plains in Sentrilian. Their capital city is Sanguine. Physiology At a first glance, one could hardly tell a Sanguian apart from a Human. Upon closer inspection, a Sanguian typically has much paler skin, red irises, and greatly enlarged canines. Their diet consists mainly of the blood of Warkles. They also have hard, sharp finger nails that they use in self defense. Like Humans, thier brain is quite large and excellent at processing information. Sanguians are nocturnal, typically active from dusk until dawn. The average lifespan of a Sanguian is 85 years. General Info Of all the native races, Sanguians are the most technologically advanced. Their capital city of Sanguine, while laking in electronic technology, is the pinacle of Sanguian engineering. Thier advancements in architecture allow them to build large buildings with multiple stories. Sanguians also have a proud culture focused around the 11 elements of Drakonia: Plant, Earth, Fire, Cold, Lightning, Water, Air, Metal, Light, Dark, and Poison. They worship Elemental Dragons as embodiments of these elements, making them quite sacred. Thier art typically focuses on the natural world, making ornate figurines and paintings of animals, plants, and natural scenery. As with Humans, Sanguians are very intelligent and enjoy researching the world around them. They do, however, already have a large amount of native knowledge that Humans do not. This information includes edible food sources, survival techniques, and how to combat local wildlife. Notable Traits Unlike most sentient races, Sanguians are nocturnal. They share this trait with Welsks. This causes them to not typically be awake in the same hours as other sentient races and get less done in a single day, but it does mean that they have superior night vision when compared to most races. They do, however, prefer the lighting around the time that the sun has just set or is just rising. Because of their shared trait of being nocturnal, shared language, and close geographical location, the Sanguians and Welsks communicate quite often. They have a standing trade agreement and councel each other on major political matters. The unique diet of Sanguians also sets them apart. While they can get the nourishment they need to survive from substitute foods, the blood of Warkles provides them with all of the essential nutrients they need to survive. They are, however, extremely attracted to the taste and smell of garlic, although the cause of htis is highly unclear. The fangs of Sanguians are their most prominent feature. Like those of a vampire, they are very long and sharp, reaching down to the base of their lower gum line. Their saliva contains a toxin that contains an anticoagulant and tricks the nervous system into becoming masochistic, creating a feeling of euphoria from pain. This allows them to feed for as long as required without interruption from their prey. The natural Blood Magic skills of Sanguians is a bit of a mystery, but quite powerful. Even without Crystals to aid them, they can perform basic Blood Magic at will, allowing them to heal wounds, rupture blood vessels and sway emotions at close range, and most commonly used: force the rapid reproduction of blood cells. As a sentient species, combined with their natural nerve toxin, makes it so that biting and clawing at others is not uncommon nor inappropriate to a Sanguian. If you do something to displease a Sanguian, they will lash out with thier claws. Biting is generally a sign of affection. Silver appears to greatly accelerate their rate of healing. Due to this, most Sanguians carry pieces of silver on them at all times, and the silver industry is quite lucrative among Sanguians. Psychologically, Sanguians have one of the most unique traits of all sentient races: the ability to pick the perfect mate. It is a sixth sense to them. Each Sanguian produces a pheromone that any other Sanguian can pick up on. This pheromone contains a sample of the Sanguian's DNA, which is read by other recieving Sanguians' sense. The sense tests the DNA to see how compatible it is with the recieving Sanguian's DNA for reproductive purposes. If it registers as a match, a sudden urge comes over the Sanguian to seek out that mate. The sense closes to recieving any other Sanguian's pheromone so that it can track down the origin of the compatible sample. Upon finding it, the Sanguians make contact with one another and become mates for life. Both of their senses shut down to other Sanguians so that it can be used to track their mate if the need arrises. Strangely enough, if the DNA of a different sentient race comes into contact with a Sanguian and is registered as compatible, the same reaction occurs, making interracial couples possible with Sanguians. Because of this sense, birth defects are very uncommon among Sanguians. Category:Sentient Races